El Verdadero Amor de Ami
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Mi primer fic de Sailor Moon! es sobre mi sailor favorita, espero que les guste : no habia leido uno asi en español.


El Verdadero Amor De Ami

Por Saoriluna

Con verdadera desgana Ami Mizuno dejó caer sus libros sobre la silla de la sala; por un momento pensó en todo lo que tenía que estudiar para el día siguiente, pero pensándolo mejor, o tal vez sin pensar, se dirigió al balcón contiguo a su habitación y se sentó en el piso. Eran casi las 6:00 p.m. y el sol estaba ocultándose; un grupo de pájaros volaba velozmente, seguramente llovería esa noche.

Ami se quedó mirando el atardecer, sin verlo, y de un momento a otro comenzó a sollozar angustiada.

Por qué siempre a mí? No es justo! Yo no les he hecho nada!

De pronto, sintió una calida presencia a su lado, y un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Ami continuó sollozando sobre ese hombro ofrecido tan amablemente, cuando se hubo calmado un poco, escuchó una voz que le preguntaba:

Por qué lloras Mercury?

Era la única persona que la llamaba por su nombre real; las demás estaban tan acostumbradas a su nombre terrestre… pero él…

Sólo tuve un mal día

No acostumbras llorar así por un mal día

El ambiente en la universidad es muy pesado

Vamos, estoy seguro que no es por eso. Eres la más inteligente de las Senshi, no creo que haya nada en este planeta que no puedas entender.

Ami lo miró fijamente, le gustaban sus ojos, parecían ser los únicos capaces de conocerla, como ella lo conocía a él; y precisamente por ser la más inteligente de las Senshi, y por el cariño que le tenía, supo que le iba a doler mucho lo que le iba a decir.

Me siento muy sola.

Zoycite sólo pudo parpadear brevemente por la confesión de la guerrera del agua. Sabía que Ami tenía épocas en que su energía variaba, pero esta vez había empezado a preocuparse, ya que su aura había perdido casi todo su brillo, pero no pensó que fuera por este motivo… no otra vez. Pudo notar que su silencia había asustado a la sailor cuando esta añadió rápidamente:

No me malentiendas, me agrada mucho que estés conmigo, pero me hacen falta las chicas. Creo que me acostumbré a estar con ellas siempre.

Eso es natural, nunca podrán sentirte con otras personas de la manera en que te sientes con ellas.

Supongo que había olvidado lo venenosa que puede ser la gente cuando se siente insegura.

Zoycite sonrió, de alguna manera Ami se las ingeniaba para no ver las cosas que estaban frente a sus ojos.

Te fue difícil conocer a las sailors en esta época?

Un poco, a la primera que conocí fue a Usagi, quien ciertamente es muy diferente a mí.

Pero te acoplaste

Sí, porque de alguna manera sabía que pertenecía allí

Y no perteneces a tu grupo de compañeros?

Muchas veces siento que no, somos tan diferentes, nuestros gustos, nuestras vidas, nuestros estilos. A veces siento que ni siquiera compartimos el querer ser buenos médicos.

Te sientes bien con lo que estas haciendo?

Claro que sí! Estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, peor la gente es tan rara…

Por eso te sientes sola?

Sí- admitió Ami avergonzada.

Mi pequeña Mercury- dijo Zoycite abrazándola- pase lo que pase no vas a estar sola, aunque las senshi no estén siempre contigo, siempre va a haber alguien a tu alrededor en quien puedas confiar. Tan sólo concéntrate en hacer realidad tu sueño, y recuerda, yo estaré aquí cada noche para escucharte.

Ami sonrió, se sentía bien en ese abrazo; a pesar del pasado que compartían ella y Zoycite en esta época no habían tenido una relación, a diferencia de Usagi y Mamoru, y las demás sailors y los generales, pero no habría sido ella si no se hubiera dado cuenta que la urticaria que le provocaba la palabra "amor", había disminuido notablemente desde que Zoycite estaba con ella. Conciente de lo que hacía, le devolvió el abrazo a Zoycite y susurró:

Gracias Zoycite, por eso es que te quiero tanto.

FIN?

NOTAS: resulta increíble, pero a pesar que mi serie favorita es Sailor Moon nunca había escrito ningún fic sobre ninguno de sus personajes. Ami-chan no es mi sailor favorita, pero sí es a la que más entiendo, por lo mucho que nos parecemos y a través de ella puedo expresar muchas cosas, por eso me pareció justo que conociera lo bien que te puedes sentir cuando tienes a tu ser amado a tu lado. Lástima que los generales no pudieron hacer realidad su relación con las sailors; creo que Zoycite habría sido perfecto para Ami, bueno eso si no lo hubieran hecho pasar por mujer, mucho mejor que Richard, porque no siempre la mejor relación es la que tienes con alguien idéntico a ti, además había siglos de por medio. Espero que les haya gustado. Los personajes de Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon son propiedad de su creadora Naoko Takenouchi. Comentarios a 


End file.
